Agent F
by Laura and Amber
Summary: I promised I'd write another Febnessa for DizzyPirate. Ferb's being called into work when his pet platypus is missing in action.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah! Perry the Platypus! How nice of you to come by.", Doofenshmirtz said as he saw his nemesis crash through the window. "Why don't you just, 'HANG AROUND' for a while?"

A trap was sprung and before the platypus could react, shackles grabbed his webbed feet and hung him upside down from the ceiling. Perry tried to wrestle his way out of the trap but all of a sudden the foggy mental state of instincts settled over his mind. Try as the platypus might, all of a sudden the only thing Agent P could think of doing was to fall limp and wait. So that's what he did with a glassy, dazed look expression on his face. Heinz chuckled to himself as he saw his trap work.

"There's no greater weakness to an animal than their instincts.", he said, more so to himself than to the "dead" platypus. "So Perry the Platypus, you're probably wondering what I've been up to today. Well why not we just start with the reason of why I would come up with such a brilliantly simple trap! BEHOLD! The turn-everything-evilinator! I know I already used it before and Rodney already used it before, but earlier today I used it again on MYSELF!"

While Perry was involuntarily playing dead, he heard what was going on and could feel the shock of the idea make his heart beat faster.

"After my revelation of exactly how much more evil I could be, I decided that the Tri-State Area, for starters, was WAY too small for me to work with.", the man continued. "Secondly, my traps were too easy for an anthropomorphic animal. So I did some research and as it turns out, all animals have an instinct called "tonic immobility", even humans experience this when traumatized enough. This is easily demonstrated with chicken farmers who would hold a chicken upside down when they begin to kill them and the chicken just plays dead. But my evil scheme today isn't just hanging you upside down and making you play dead. After I get the traps sat for all the other agents that will come after you don't come back tonight, I'm going to build satellites, align them to an exact point all over the world so that when I fire my turn-everything-evilinator, the beam will hit one, hit all the others, and eventually hit EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE WORLD! And I know the thought. If everyone's evil, what have I accomplished? Well in case you forgot, this inator also makes whatever it zaps, become MY evil slave! And since I'm both master AND slave when I use that function, it wouldn't really have much affect on me."

At that moment, Vanessa and Charlene pulled up to the front of the DEI, Vanessa obviously in a bitter mood about her visit.

"Mom, I just don't see why I have to spend the WHOLE week with Dad.", Vanessa groaned.

"I already told you. You need a place to stay while we get the house sprayed for bugs.", Charlene explained. "I'm going to be staying with a friend of mine while that's going on."

"Yeah but why can't I just come with you?", she whined.

"Because, it's what your dad and I agreed on. Sorry, Hon. But it just has to be this way."

Vanessa huffed out of the car grabbing her backpack all the while.

"Whatever. It's not like anyone cares what I think.", she scoffed to herself.

She went into the building she knew all too well, went to her bedroom, tossed the pack aside and sat down to her laptop to talk to her friends a bit. Vanessa came into the lab a little later, getting ready to head out with her friends when she saw Perry and stopped, a little creeped out by the odd stare.

"Hey...Dad?", she said, slowing down when she came into the room. "Um... I'm gonna.. head out. You aren't up to anything evil, right?"

"Oh, don't worry Vanessa. It's just the same-old, same-old. You know how it is.", he smiled mischievously, knowing she would fall for the lie.

His daughter was hesitant at first, hearing something...odd in her father's tone. It wasn't that dorky, silly, normal sound he had. It was actually...sly.. Almost cold sounding. But she shrugged it off, not knowing what had happened, and walked out of the room. The moment the door closed behind her, there was a large amount of clanging and banging. She quickly came back in to find a lot of animal agents trapped just like Perry was except for the insects who were trapped in jars. Perry struggled to regain control of himself but Heinz walked by then, forcefully shaking the chains on the platypus' feet and reducing him to the same entrancement he was caught in before. She stared around the room a bit before quickly deciding to take her leave.

The hours in the days passed and as Phineas and Ferb's invention had disappeared and they were brought in for dinner, Phineas looked about the yard.

"Hey.. Where IS Perry?", he asked his brother. "He should be coming in now."

Ferb simply shrugged and they sat down to eat. But all through Dinner, Perry didn't come back home. When the boys were sitting on the couch watching a family movie, Perry hadn't come back. All the way up to bedtime and Phineas and Ferb grew more and more worried about their pet platypus.

"Well this is weird Ferb..", Phineas said as he looked out his bedroom window while the two got dressed for bed. "Perry's never been out this late.."

Ferb gave a shrug in reply.

"What if he was hurt? Or stolen?", Phineas began to ponder, surprising Ferb some. "Sorry if that's a scary thought, Ferb, but I'm really starting to get worried. I'm not all happy rainbows, you know."

Ferb gave a nod, a reassuring hand on Phineas' shoulder and after a moment's longer discussion, the two went to bed. Phineas was soon asleep, but Ferb stared at the dark ceiling for a while before actually being able to fall asleep himself. He was also worried, though not quite a visibly as Phineas, about Perry. It was earlier that Summer, but Ferb still remembered very clearly of one special day that was ringing clear in his mind.

'"You know.. I wonder where he sneaks off to everyday."', Phineas said as he leaned against the tree, accidentally pushing in a hidden button.

A secret door suddenly opened up in the bark of the tree, revealing it was hollowed out. When the boys explored, they were dumped into a large room with platypus-themed equipment. Ferb was assumed to be the one responsible for such a structure but while no one allowed him to say, Ferb wasn't anywhere NEAR the project. While he wasn't entirely sure if Phineas caught onto the idea or not, Ferb knew that if THEIR backyard had a secret tunnel to a PLATYPUS-themed hideout, where a man appeared on a screen saying "AGENT P", it only meant one thing. Perry was a secret agent fighting this "Dr. Doofenshmirtz" fellow. He hadn't breathed word of it since he gave up trying to explain it that day, but everyday confirmed in his mind more and more that Perry was a part of this. His disappearances during the day. How he would randomly show up with scratches or bruises. Ferb wasn't sure if it was possible, but he worried if something had happened to Agent P. If something had caused Perry to be still held up in his job in one of the worse situations than overdue paper work. Only the morning would help him confirm this. And with these thoughts still flowing through his mind, the young boy turned over in his blankets, and tried his best to get some sleep.

* * *

_Man, it was hard to come up with this. Hope you like it Dizzypirate! ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning held what Ferb had feared. Perry was still missing. It was now obvious there was something wrong but to not push Phineas or any of their friends in harm's way, Ferb decided to take this matter into his own hands.

"Ferb, I know what we HAVE to do today.", Phineas said, still panicked about his platypus. "We have to find Perry. Who knows what could've happened to him at night? I was thinking about it this morning, and I think if you, me, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Django, split up and tried to four animal pounds, we could be lucky and find him. If not, we'll have to just look around the city, ask some people, and put up lost posters for him."

Ferb gave a nod and found now would be the perfect opportunity to take action.

"What if he came back? Should one of us stay here in case?"

Phineas pondered this thought a moment and then gave a nod.

"Yeah. I'll ask Irving to take your place. Good idea Ferb!"

Ferb smiled and gave a nod. Once their friends came over, they all agreed to help as best as they could.

"Let's just hope the pound didn't put him down for good though.", Buford teased, knowing it would make Phineas uncomfortable with the thought of Perry being dead.

He was roughly elbowed in the stomach by Isabella who scowled at him.

"OW! What was that for?", he asked, holding his stomach in pain.

"Ix-nerb on the eath-derb.", she said quietly.

"I'm just saying.", he said, raising his hands in self-defense. "Could happen."

"Well let's hurry and hope it doesn't.", Phineas said.

They went their ways and as soon as they were no where in sight, Ferb quickly came up to the tree again. He searched for the button but found it was missing.

'Must've taken it out after that...', he thought to himself.

He went to the garage, came back, and began to use a crowbar to open the tree. When successful in opening it enough to slide his body through, he squeezed in and it shut tight once more. Ferb came out into the secret hideout but immediately a siren went off, alerting an intruder and the chair he landed in strapped him in tightly. It didn't take long for the last remaining members of Owca, Francis and Carl, to arrive in the hideout.

"How on earth did you get in here?", Monorgam asked when he came up to the boy.

"Where on earth is my platypus?", Ferb asked, cutting to the chase. "I know he's a secret agent. I want to help find him. You HAVE to know where he may be, right? You're his boss, aren't you?"

The intern looked between the two and they kept their stares on each other. Monogram pondered if he should tell the boy what they knew, but to trust a human for this circumstance would be risky. Major and intern glanced at each other and left the room to discuss in private.

"We don't have any other agent that could help this matter..", Monogram said after the door closed. "But we don't have him insured and he's not an agent."

"Well Sir. Ferb IS pretty quiet. And he's smart. He knew where to enter and figured out what his pet really is.", Carl mentioned. "He's not Perry, but he might be handy. Besides, after this morning's fiasco, you said it yourself, we don't really have any other agent that could help at this point. We kinda HAVE to have a human's help."

Monogram sighed, disappointed they had to stoop so low to hiring a human. Ferb sat patiently, praying there wasn't anything so bad as that they never had to see Perry again or he was now imprisoned so HE wouldn't spill the secret.

'Like that's really possible.', he thought to himself. 'I barely talk anyway.'

Finally they came back in and Monogram explained the situation.

"Agent P is assigned to a man named Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Over the last 5 years they've been fighting with each other in a daily struggle of good vs. evil. But yesterday, while Agent P was fighting him, he sent a distress signal. We sent our agents to help, but then nothing was happening. All of a sudden when we were trying to find a way to see what was going on here at headquarters, they all disappeared off our graphs even Dr. Doofenshmirtz. For hours he didn't reappear until last night and then disappeared again after his breakfast.", he said, earning an understanding nod from Ferb. "What we're willing to do is allow you to help us find your pet, our agent, but after this you have to have your memory erased of this event. We don't hire humans for good in our agency, you're not insured for if anything bad happens to you, and it's supposed to be a secret organization. We can't risk the secret getting spilled. Understand?"

Ferb thought about it for a minute, thinking over the details and then gave a nod in agreement. He then pulled out a small pocket knife and quickly sawed his way through the strap that held him down. Carl and Monogram gave each other a small smile, amused they were lucky to pick a good choice.

"What's the mission?", Ferb asked as he was being prepared for the assignment.

"You're going to be doing some under cover work. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has a daughter that's visiting him for a week and she may have some ideas about what he's up to. Aside from that, you also have to find out where Dr. Doofenshmirtz is hiding himself and the prisoners throughout most of the day.", Monogram said.

Slipping on a trench-coat to hide his equipment in, and donning a fedora for the uniform, Ferb was more than ready to do whatever it took to get his platypus back. Whatever it took...not counting the fact he had to track down and spy on the one person in the whole world it would be impossible for him to do so with.

'VANESSA?', he thought as he was given a picture of the mad doctor's daughter.

The one girl he had loved from the moment he saw her. The girl he had fallen so deeply and madly in love with over the course of the Summer through the small amount of opportunities and adventures they had shared...and he had to arrest her father? While this emotional confusion had been working through him on the inside, his outward appearance seemed quite calm and uncaring. He sat to work at once, wondering where he would find one teenage girl in the entire Tri-State Area.

Heinz, that morning, had already been up and hard at work by the time Vanessa finally woke up. She came into the lab to say her good morning and noticed that all the agents that were there the day before, were now gone. A fedora layed next to her father's arm as he stared at the computer's monitor, taking in everything he was learning on the bright screen.

"Morning, Dad.", she said as she walked in. "Whatcha doin?"  
"Morning, Vanessa.", he said before taking a sip of coffee. "Just a bit of research on Perry the Platypus."

"Really?", she asked, coming over to get a closer look.

"Yup. Uh, Vanessa? Do you happen to know a Ferb Fletcher?", he asked.

"Ferb? Yeah, why?", she asked curiously.

"He's Perry's owner for starters. And according to the OWCA's website, he saved your life when I knocked you off the Tokyo Tower."

"Oh yeah. He and his brother Phineas also gave me a lift to Paris.", she explained with a shrug.

"Well apparently he's also just been hired by Owca to be a secret agent.", the man observed. "And he's supposed to be coming here to find out where Perry is."

"O-kaayy..", Vanessa said slowly, not sure if she liked where this is going.

"Vanessa.", he said, turning to face her in a serious manner. "I need you to go distract him for me and keep him away from my evil scheme."

"Wh-? Why?", she asked with a shrug. "It's not like one boy's going to stop you..right?"

"Well he's already supposed to be interrogating you about me for starters. Secondly the last thing I need is a human agent finding out about my scheme. And thirdly, he's a boy. You're a girl. It only makes sense that the best way to derail the thoughts of a boy his age, would be with a young attractive girl such as yourself."

"Wait.. You want me to go and flirt with some boy I barely know?", she asked, almost offended by the idea. "What ever happened to 'you can't date boys until you're married'?"

"I'm giving you a reprieve on this one.", he said, trying to handle the situation gently.

"Well Sorry Dad. But I'm not gonna be a part of any stupid scheme of yours.", she huffed, starting to walk off. "I'm just gonna call Mom right-"

***ZAP!***

All of a sudden the phone she had in her hand exploded and she looked back to see a small ray gun in her dad's hand as he glared at her from his spot.

"If you know what's best...", he began coldly and angrily. "You're going to do what I say from now on."

Her eyes widened as she herd him speak. The sudden change of his attitude was really quite terrifying. It wasn't like Heinz at all to act like this. But with nothing being said, he continued to press on the manner.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want your little friend to get hurt."

She finally agreed and was given a small necklace. It was a simple black wire with a small blue orb for a pendant in the middle.

"What does this do?", she asked, looking at it curiously.

"It doesn't come off for starters.", Doofenshmirtz began to explain. "It has a hidden camera inside of it as well so I can watch you on your date and make sure things go right. I'll be able to see and hear everything you say and do. But if you start to step out of line, try to tell Ferb about me, or try to bring him here, I can shock you from wherever you may be. It won't kill you. It's like a static shock. It's to make sure you don't betray me on this."

She stared at it in slight fear. All of a sudden things had gotten really scary to the teenage girl and it didn't look like it was going to get any better.

"Now go get yourself all prettied-up and get to him before he gets here.", he ordered.

She quickly did as told and was soon sat off on the town in search of Ferb. Somewhere else in the city, Ferb was doing the same thing with her. He was trying to find his way to the DEI, hoping to find her there. But when you try to find something, it has a funny knack of never showing up. It took quite a while, but as he walked down the side-walk, looking about, his attention was suddenly caught by something. A familiar teenage girl wearing a white shirt with a black vest, slacks, and high-heels with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, looking about curiously. Unfortunately the love-trance he was stuck in, didn't prevent him from walking straight into the telephone pole.

"OW!", the boy cried out as he fell over, holding his nose in pain.

The exclamation caught Vanessa's attention and she soon came over, almost wanting to laugh at what she saw of him.

"Are you okay?", she asked, bending over. "Hi Ferb."

Ferb only stared back in wonder until a hand was reached out to help him up.

"Uh.. Yeah..", he quietly said, being helped up. "Hey Vanessa."

"You sure? Your nose is bleeding.", she chuckled.

He quickly pulled out a handkerchief and held it up to stop the blood flow.

"Actually, Ferb, it's a good thing you're here. I was hoping to find you.", she smiled sweetly, earning a curious look from the boy. "See I'm supposed to be visiting my dad for the week and was hoping we could hang out for the day? If you're free."

The first thought to come to his mind was to gladly accept the invitation but reality was quick with him on this one and he began a hesitant reply.

"Um.. Actually.. I'm..kinda busy.", he mumbled, wishing it wasn't true.

"Oh.. That's too bad.", Vanessa wilted a bit, tugging at his heart more than she knew. "Cause I only had a few hours before I had to head back. I'm only free right now."

It was almost impossible to say no again until a small notice came across his mind.

'Well... I AM assigned to her...', he thought to himself. 'I AM supposed to interrogate her about Perry. So.. Wouldn't hanging out with her, actually be a good idea?'

Seeming to give it some consideration, Ferb finally smiled and gave a small nod.

"You know, I think it could wait.", he said, earning a smile from the other.

"Great.", she said before leaning over and quickly kissing him. "Let's go."

The moments their lips met, Ferb's heart began to pound hard and fast and he dropped the handkerchief he was holding. She walked on, saying something about coffee, but for once, not a single word was brought into Ferb's mind. Hers or his.


	3. Chapter 3

There's a funny fact about girls who have divorced parents. In most cases as they grow up, when they meet a new acquaintance, one of the first conversations brought up, especially with teenagers, are their parents. As the friend would complain or praise their own, the daughter would normally mention one of their own and in some cases, the one she despises most. While agreeing with the friend, the daughter would first explain how their parents had been divorced and clear up the friend on her own labels to prepare for future conversations on the topics. "Dad". "Exdad". "Step-dad, though I call him Dad", sometimes moms being the example. This is especially the case if the daughter has friends that are around her visited-parent's neighborhood. So with Vanessa being of divorced parents and visiting her father, while Ferb is being something of a spy in need of information ABOUT her father, as they seated themselves in a comfortable spot at Steam Noir with their drinks in hand, the subject, was all too obvious and easily brought to attention.

"So how's your father been?", Ferb asked as they sat down.

"Oh he's been a bit better since Paris.", Vanessa smiled with a nod. "But... He still works a lot. Y'know?"

"Mm.. Well what does he do?", Ferb asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Um.. He's..", Vanessa quickly became unsure as she knew the exact same man being talked of was listening in on their conversation "He's.. an amateur inventor."

'Lying? Well.. I'm sure she has her reasons...', Ferb thought to himself. 'Maybe if I gained a bit more of her trust, she'd be more open on the subject...'

"If it's anything like Phineas and I, then.. I don't necessarily blame him then.", Ferb shrugged. "It DOES take up a bit of time for one man to build something."

"...Yeah..", Vanessa trailed off, beginning to wonder what exactly was he building anyway?

"I'm sorry. I know, here we are, having coffee, and the only conversation we've really had was your dad.", Ferb chuckled.

"Oh no. No no. It's okay. I normally talk about him anyway.", Vanessa shrugged. "It's not really uncommon."

"Well I mean, it's not like he's here right NOW.", Ferb continued. "WE'RE the ones having fun. WE'RE the only ones in this group. And you've already said it before, you don't like him very much. So instead of talking about what we don't like, why not something else? Tell me a bit about yourself."

The request of a topic, stunned Vanessa. As she had talked about herself before, she hadn't exactly been granted an invitation in such a manner. Normally it was a matter of opinion. Not just entirely for her to go on talking about herself. And it came to dawn on her, that as while she lives with her mother most of the time anyway, her father, really was most of her life to start off with. It was, at least, the most you would get out any conversation. Because she didn't see him all the time and thus making it, somehow, special? Because his inventions were so weird and had so many stories, it made good for talking? Whatever the case was, she sat there for a moment, pondering over these things as well as how to reply to Ferb! Again, the sudden invitation to just blather on about herself, much like her father, was a rather foreign concept to her.

"...That is.. if you're okay with it?", Ferb finally asked, knowing the long period of silence.

"Oh no! I.. Well I don't wanna sound like I just love to talk about myself or anything..", Vanessa quickly said with half a shrug. "I-It's just.. I don't really often talk about myself... Not that I don't mind. No. I..."

Somehow, the words she tried to find, were nonexistent in her mind. But Ferb, being the clever boy that he was, understood perfectly well.

"You don't mind to talk about yourself, since I've offered, but you're just not used to it?", he guessed, earning a nod.

"Yeah. Normally, I just... You know. Talk about my dad or...who's dating who in high-school or.. Any other teenager anxiety."

"Well since I'm not a teenager and we've already cleared the idea of talking about your dad and I've offered a topic that you don't mind engaging us, let's start with the most annoying and common of all. Just to get it off our plates.", Ferb smiled some. "What's your favorite color? Surely not just black."

"Oh? Oh no. No.", Vanessa chuckled, making Ferb's heart flutter a bit. "Well I mean. I like black. Obviously. Even with a white-shirt, you're still seeing me wear a lot of it. But uh.. Purple's nice too."

"Really?", Ferb asked, smiling a bit more. "Can't really say I blame you since.. I tend to wear it most often as well."

"Ha ha ha! Well speaking of, what's with the trench coat and hat?", Vanessa asked, catching Ferb off guard a bit.

"Wh? Oh!", he suddenly noticed he was still dressed as a secret agent and tried to think of a quick excuse. "It's um... W-well see Phineas and I lost our pet platypus recently. So.. You know, I thought I'd look about town and...dress to fit the action."

His date stiffened a bit, hearing a pet platypus being mentioned and upon the subject, Ferb decided to press on a bit.

"Have you...seen him? He goes by the name of Perry.", he asked, curious if she'd give any idea to her knowledge.

The affect was immediate. While it only lasted for a second, the name Perry suddenly made Vanessa's eyes wide as she fit the pieces together. She tried to cover this, but the action wasn't missed by Ferb.

"P-perry? Perry... Perry the...Platypus...", she thought over in her mind, seeming hesitant to say the full name. "Uh.. No. I don't think I've ever seen a platypus named...Perry..."

"Mm. Okay.", Ferb shrugged a bit. "So, back to original topic. Um... Favorite...lunch?"

"Um.. Salad.", she shrugged. "Something simple."

"May I buy you one?", he asked with a smile.

Another giggle and a rain check for a later time. They talked on as they sat there. Enthralled more and more with each topic. Ferb, forgetting everything he was supposed to be working on, and Vanessa, forgetting for a while, that she was being a honeypot for her father. While the question floated through his mind, once or twice, Ferb had tried hard to ignore it. But as they continued their discussion that was quickly ending, the agent couldn't stop thinking it and decided to bring it up.

"You know, I'll.. Be honest. I'm a little surprised you aren't doing this sort of thing with another teenager.", Ferb mentioned, earning a curious look. "I mean.. Isn't it, no offense, a little weird to be dating a ten year-old? Kinda surprised you don't already have a boyfriend that's..a bit older than me."

"Oh well.. I had boyfriends..", Vanessa shrugged. "But... Why are you surprised I don't have one now? Just because I'm a teenager?"

"Oh no! No. It's just that...", all of a sudden Ferb's face became very surprised as a bright red blush sprawled about. He quickly hung his head and became very quiet as he sipped his water. Trying to derail himself from the subject. "Um... Right. So... Homework?"

"...Ferb? What? What were going to say?", Vanessa asked, curious of the blushing.

"N-noth-... I... It's nothing.", the boy said quickly, trying to stop himself.

"WHAT?", she asked, now completely clueless.

"I was just going to say...", Ferb took a breath before his entire face grew red and he quickly went on to say, "I'm just surprised you don't already have a boyfriend because you're a very wonderful and beautiful girl. Wh-who wouldn't want to go out with you?"

He looked away uncomfortably, knowing it probably sounded absolutely absurd for all this to be coming from a ten year-old boy. He drummed his fingers on the table impatiently as he waited for her response. The statement surprised the girl it was aimed at and as she saw his face become red and this sudden display of embarrassment from such a smart and normally calm boy, it couldn't help but make her smile.

'Is he...crushing on me?', she thought to herself, giggling some. 'Cute. I have to admit. That's kinda cute!'

Upon hearing her laughter, the red turned a few shades darker and Ferb felt even more embarrassed than before.

"...Y-yes.. It does sound rather silly for a ten year-old boy huh?", he asked quietly, his hopes for a relationship with the girl he loved so amorously, quickly being crushed. "Part of the reason why I don't talk much."

"What? No! No no.", Vanessa said quickly, making him look over a bit more. "No. Ferb! I like to hear you talk! I'm sorry. I was giggling because it... Well it sounded kinda cute. That's all. I'm really kinda flattered you would think that of me."

Ferb turned back to her more, smiling a bit himself. Was she really meaning this? He wasn't about to question it as it was obvious she did and almost instantly, Ferb felt more light hearted than he's been since they were at the mall together.

The date was very well spent but as Lunch time came, Ferb was forced to leave, knowing he had promised Phineas. Explaining to Vanessa, she nodded in understanding and they began to stand up.

"This was really fun, Ferb.", she said. "Had an awesome time."

"Me too.", Ferb said. "Same thing tomorrow?"

"Maybe not the exact same thing, but I'm perfectly free.", she chuckled.

"Excellent.", Ferb smiled.

He quickly reached up, stole a kiss, and walked out, leaving the teenager speechless for a moment. Did he actually just kiss her?

'...Oh my gosh. That was about the smoothest thing a ten year-old could EVER do.', Vanessa thought, unable to smile as her heart began to pound. '...And he wasn't that bad either. WHAT AM I THINKING? Wait wait wait! Vanessa! He's TEN YEARS OLD! He's six years younger than you are! He kissed you only because you kissed him, and you only kissed him because of your freaking dad! If your dad DIDN'T put you up to this, you wouldn't kiss him! You wouldn't date a TEN YEAR-OLD! What on earth am I thinking? Okay, that was incredibly smooth. I'll admit it. Ferb was incredibly smooth with that. Why on earth am I still smiling?'

She quickly went out and began to head back home, her face a bright shade of red. But not quite as bright as Ferb's was while his heart pounded wildly. He had the idea to do so since she kissed HIM. But he was nervous about actually DOING it. And finally KISSING the girl he's always loved, he allowed himself to feel nervous and everything now that he was away. Now that she won't see it. It was like shutting your eyes tight, holding your breath, and finally diving into a pool or bungee-jumping off a cliff. Once it was actually done, you still have that moment afterwards where you need to fall apart at the fact that you actually DID it until you have regained your senses. And once Ferb's were regained, he smiled. Not widely like he just conquered the world. Smile. Quiet. That was him. But it was more internally than externally. He had kissed the girl he loved. He had kissed Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and was looking forward to tomorrow, more than he ever had before.

Girls are not easy to calm down. When they're left on a cliffhanger, they will demand an answer as soon as it's found. Some girls liked cliffhangers, but no girl liked cliffhangers with boys. He says he'll call soon and it's a maddening question when you ask, "how soon IS soon?" Or worse. He breaks up, saying he doesn't think it's working and leaves. And you're left to ask only yourself what you did wrong, what was said to him, was it how you dressed, did he think you were cheating on him, is there another girl, and was it because no one will ever like you? As Vanessa stormed into her room, a thousand questions flying around her head, she knew there was only one she had to ask herself, given the circumstance. It was the same one she asked about Johnny and the same one she vowed to ask about every boy she would date and had since she was 15.

'Since he kissed you..and you kissed him..and you were on a date... Do you love him?', she thought.  
In a world of mayhem, especially as psychotic as Vanessa's, there's often a small voice that would talk to you. It was yours, but it would normally pipe up at the smallest of question or statement. It would say a smart-aleck remark, or a reminder to something you despised. As much as anyone would try to dismiss it, try to deny one ever to exist. It does. And it's what any given person actually thinks.  
And the first thing this small voice said was, 'Yes!'  
Vanessa had known this voice for so long. The best thing she could do with it, she felt, was to approach it logically.  
'Alright... Yes... WHY do I love him?', she pondered. 'Cause he's funny. He's nice. Cute. And extraordinarily polite. He's not like other boys. He actually seems interested in ME. Not in me as another ordinary girl. Not me as in my father's daughter. Me. He likes- LOVE, I think. He loves me. He's not like Johnny who just wanted to talk about his band he's been trying to start up or like Monty that just rambled on about our dads. Ferb... Ferb cares. But if Ferb loves me, and I love him... Should I tell him the truth about my dad?'


	4. Chapter 4

Ferb had returned home, lied about finding a few clues to where Perry might be so Phineas would remain unaware, and snuck off to report to Monogram what had happened. The major was slightly unimpressed with the agent's plans.

"You do realize we don't exactly have all the time in the world, right?", he said.

"But Sir, with due respect, you do know teenagers today can't take everything quite so easy. You might not know if your friend would suddenly turn up having taken drugs and so high, they're ready to kill you.", Ferb shrugged. "I need just a little time to gain her trust before I could go onto issues that include her father and thus, find Agent P."

"Right well... Try to keep that time to a minimum.", the Francis said, earning a nod. "Monogram out."

It had taken Ferb a few hours before he could report to Major Monogram what was going on and by now, Dinner was near to being finished. After that, the rest of the night was booked with family. But once the lights were out and Phineas snuggled up closer to his pillow and finally found sleep, Ferb's eyes opened and he sat up in bed. He heard his brother's slow, steady breathing and decided to take his chance. Turning on the computer in their room, Ferb sat down and began to do his research on Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He knew he couldn't work for very long, but understanding at least a bit of the man's past might help him understand a bit better what Heinz plans for the future. It wasn't until midnight Ferb finally called it quits and turned off the computer, rubbing his eyes sorely.

'Note to self; make glasses to help prevent pain from the computer screen...or something like that.', Ferb thought to himself as he climbed into bed.

The next day was a whirlwind of the oddest chaos. After Vanessa got dressed and got ready to see Ferb again, she looked at the necklace with the outfit and sighed a bit. She wasn't pinky and girly, but she did like good fashion. And a black and blue necklace like this, didn't look all that right with a black outfit like the one she normally wore. She tucked it under her shirt, knowing her dad would be able to at least HEAR them but as soon as the pendant touched the skin, a static shock caused her to jolt and she pulled it back out.

"Ow!", she exclaimed, glaring down at it.

Heinz stepped into the room with a remote in hand and a scowl on his face. She looked around, hearing her door opened and took a step back from her father.

"I told you. I need to SEE what's going on.", Heinz said coldly. "Some food for future thoughts."

He stalked out of the room and she huffed a sigh to herself. She couldn't decide on whether to be relieved it wasn't as bad as she feared or annoyed she couldn't dress a bit nicer for a date. But there was something else of relief in this. At least she'd be out of the house. She wouldn't have to stand around seeing her dad blow himself up. And best of all, she was spending the day with Ferb. Even if she could never tell him what was wrong because her dad glued her lips shut, being with Ferb was a greater relief than Vanessa would've expected when she first met him.

Ferb was also getting ready. He had to press questions and stay focused.

'Right. Like I could stay focused around her.', he slightly joked to himself as Phineas began to make calls for the latest project.

Phineas had been lead onto the belief that Ferb had found information about Perry being with a shy sort of man in the downtown area and was going to handle the situation solo. But as Phineas had finished up his call, he glanced around the room.

"Hey... Where's Ferb?", he asked no one in particular.

Ferb had slipped off to his room and after making sure no one would follow, he quickly stepped into the phone booth next to his bed, pulled down the shades ala Superman style and got dressed and dropped down into the series of tubes that eventually lead him to Perry's old hideout where Monogram awaited him on the screen.

"Good Morning Agent F. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has disappeared again. Our sources say he stepped onto his balcony as a strange fog came by and before we knew it, we had lost his coordinates. We don't have a lot of time to waste on you flirting with his daughter so get right on it."

Ferb gave a salute, his cheeks turning slightly pink, and hopped off to go onto his mission.

"...I will NEVER get used to a stranger sight.", Monogram rolled his eyes, turning to Karl. "Just isn't the same saying 'Agent F' instead of 'Agent P'."

"I know how you feel, Sir."

As Vanessa waited outside the DEI, she glanced up and down the streets. She remembered one time she saw Ferb racing down with an odd looking flying car and wondered briefly if that's what he meant by saying he would "pick her up" today. Suddenly, down the South end, she saw a long, sleek, old-fashioned black camaro turn on the street and come driving up the road. It slowed down as it came closer and Vanessa was almost speechless to see Ferb in the driver's seat, smiling expectantly at her over some black sunglasses he wore.

She giggled a bit and leaned down to the window asking, "What happened to your ride from outer-space?"

"Lent it to a friend.", Ferb chuckled.

"Aren't you a little young to be driving a car?", she asked.

Ferb was quiet with his reply but the toy-car remote-control he held up said everything and she couldn't help but laugh again and get in.

"Nice taste.", she said, looking about the red interior.

"One of my favorite movies.", Ferb said before pressing forward on one joystick and causing the car to move again.

They drove to a park, parked the car and took a walk about. Talking, grabbing ice-cream from a push-cart, and enjoying the simplicity of one another's company. But as they walked, just finishing up their cones, Vanessa remembered her earlier promise. She had to tell Ferb. She knew good and well her father was listening, but if she didn't do it now, what will happen to Perry?

"Um... Ferb. There's..kinda something I have to tell you.", she began.

Ferb gave a nod, indicating his attention.

"It's.. Something about my dad.", she said.

Heinz, who had been in his hiding spot, working hard on his satellites, instantly perked up, hearing his mentioning. He quickly rushed over to a screen where he saw Ferb looking a bit surprised.

"I know you know this and he's not just an amateur inventor. See he has-", she began before suddenly jerking back a bit, holding her chest in pain as the shock zipped through her. "Ouch!"

"Vanessa? Are you alright?", Ferb asked, perplexed by the jump.

"Uh.. Yeah. I'm fine. Listen Ferb. Dad has A- OW!", the shock was more painful as it stabbed at her again. Vanessa could just see her father scowling at the monitor as his thumb would slide over the button of the remote again. "My dad has- OWW!"

She lurched over, holding herself in pain as the voltage coursed through her skin making it feel like it was vibrating and burning at the same time. Ferb's alarm quickly ran high as he stepped closer in panic.

"Vanessa? What's wrong?", he asked, none the wiser of what was happening. 'Is she cramping?'

"Dad-! OWW! He has- OW! He's- Aaaahhh!", she stumbled a bit as tears fell from her face.

Ferb caught her, trying to support her a bit. The teenager cried in pain as her father held down the button, his eyes narrowing as he watched her writhe and squirm and gasp for air.

"VANESSA!", Ferb said, trying to shake her out of it, panicking if she was having a seizure or a heart attack or something lethal.

Finally the button was released and Vanessa collapsed in Ferb's arms. Her body was on fire as she tried to find air. Everything shook inside of her and tears were falling one after another onto Ferb's shirt.

"Vanessa? What's wrong?", Ferb asked again.

"I...", Vanessa shook her head. 'If I say it, I'll die before I get to the period...'

"Vanessa?", he asked, a little softer as he tried to calm himself down.

"I'm...", Heinz raised an eyebrow, ready to strike and waiting for the next word as she shook her head again. "I'm fine.."

"No you're not! Vanessa, you're in pain. What's wrong?", Ferb insisted, almost growing angry with her for saying a ridiculous lie.

"I'm okay..", she repeated as she tried to find strength in her legs. "I-I'll be alright."

"Vanessa! STOP LYING TO ME.", Ferb demanded, surprising her a bit. "I KNOW you're lying! I'm not an idiot! Just tell me what is the matter with you?"

"I SAID I'M FINE!", she yelled back, a new batch of tears welding up in her eyes. "Ferb, you just have to believe me! I'M. O-KAY! There is NOTHING wrong with me! I'm perfectly fine right now!"

Ferb wanted to retort but then he saw something else in her. There was an almost pleading look in her eyes as they reflected him. Tears escaped as she shook her head sorrowfully, still gazing up at him.

"Please... You have to believe me..", she begged.

Ferb was silent but after a moment of staring a bit longer, gave a nod and helped her stand up. Once she found balance, Vanessa sighed, wiping the tears away. Heinz relaxed and returned to his work, though his attention was more on guard than before. The couple continued their walk about. Fortunately no one was around to hear the screaming so there weren't any odd stares but there was an odd silence. Neither one made eye-contact as both were lost in thoughts. Ferb was trying to deduct what she was saying and Vanessa was trying to find another, more safer, means of conveying her message. She needed someplace where her dad couldn't hear them. Couldn't see what they were up to. The movies came to her mind. A dark room with a loud surround sound, it might drown them out. But the camera was too close. It would still pick them up. She didn't need someplace loud. She needed some place that would SHOW Ferb what was going on. Not the DEI. Her dad will kill her, no exaggeration. No. Where could she show Ferb what she wanted to say? Where could she show him, her words? Then the idea became clear. After thinking it through carefully, it was actually fool proof. Not even her dad would be like that. But to get Ferb there...how do you convince a boy to go to a place like that? It wasn't a part of her experience. There was one way, but she wasn't sure if Ferb was the one for that kind of stuff. But then again, for a ten year-old genius who drove here here in a camaro, he was sure to have a surprise or two.

"Um.. Ferb?", she began, suddenly making his head jerk out of his thoughts as he blinked and looked over at her earnestly. "Why don't we uh.. Go to the library?"

A confused look crossed his features as he looked at her.

"The library? Why? Is..is there something you wanna check out?", he asked. 'First she was talking about her dad, then screaming in pain, and now talking about books? Why am I always out of her loop?'

"Heh, trust me Ferb. There is DEFINITELY something I wanna...'check out'.", she chuckled before kissing him for a quick moment to help sink in the idea.

Ferb was surprised but after she pulled away and he thought over her sentence again, a bright red blush sprawled across his face. Was she talking about-? With-? For a moment he wondered if this was the same girl he met in Blue Print Heaven but considering yesterday and their behavior, maybe she had the impression he was that fast in relationships? His blush grew worse but he gave a hesitant nod, which made her smile. Don't blame Ferb for being like an idiot though. He wasn't about to suddenly pass up an invitation from the love of his life. Heinz also heard and saw what was going on and relaxed much more at this.

"Fine. Go ahead. I don't care.", he muttered more to himself as he screwed on another piece and stepped back to look over the machine with a twisted smile. "It's all just a matter of time now..."

After making their way out of the park and reaching the library, they walked in and Vanessa smiled down at Ferb who was still bright red and keeping his focus on the floor while he tried to calm down his heartbeat.

"So, Ferb.", she said softly. "I have to use the bathroom right quick so would you mind finding a nice...quiet spot for us?"

He looked up, saw her smile and was absolutely smitten. He gave a nod and they split their ways. As Ferb hid himself among the tall bookshelves, Vanessa casually walked to the bathroom, running a hand through her hair right quick and walked in. She closed the door behind her and after checking to see she was alone in the small room, she quickly locked the door and pulled out the necklace to scowl at the lens.

"DAD! Are you TRYING to kill me?", she snarled.

"If you say anything more, yes. Yes I am.", his voice simply replied in an uncaring tone.

"I thought you said it was just a static shock!"

"Well Vanessa, you weren't getting the picture. The more disobedient you became, the more I had to teach you your lesson.", he replied, rolling his eyes in the lab.

"Rrr! Ugh.. Well anyway, I really DO have to use the bathroom, if you don't mind.", she said, rolling her own eyes.

"Right right right. I'm turning it off for TWO MINUTES. You have till then.", he said before there was a slight whirr dying down and Vanessa walked into a stall, tucking the pendant away just in case. She sat down and then quickly dug in her purse.

When Vanessa came back out of the bathroom, her necklace was out and running. She looked around some but then finally found Ferb in the adult section. Laughingly enough right below a shelf that had a book entitled "Your Platypus and you". Vanessa, however, was not in a mood to laugh and Ferb, was far too absent-minded to have noticed. He smiled as he saw her turn the corner and it stopped her for a moment. All of a sudden, seeing him there with a book in his hands, smiling up so happily and lovingly, she almost forgot exactly what evil was right around her neck. She blushed slightly as she remembered why he was there, smiled back as she walked over, and sat down. Ferb placed the book back on the shelf and turned more to face her, his blush returning a bit.

When she saw his cheeks as red as hers, she chuckled a bit in understanding his inexperience and smiled a bit more and said, "I love you."

The talk surprised him a bit but when it was said, she knew it was genuine. Whether her father heard and understood that or not, she didn't care but she said it. And Ferb perfectly heard the emotion carried behind it and was more encouraged to say the same and lean forward.

Suddenly there was footsteps and as Ferb backed up and both looked over, Vanessa's blush covered almost her entire face as she saw Monty Monogram standing at their end of the aisle. The teenage boy was equally surprised but Ferb had noticed not only this, but also that he wasn't alone. Jenny Brown was right next to him, looking more directly at Ferb as the other two gawked at one another. There was a sudden moment of extreme awkwardness and embarrassment when Monty finally cleared his throat a bit, breaking the eye-contact and reached over to grab a book that wasn't far from Vanessa's head.

"H-Here it is, Jenny.", he said quietly. "Wanna.."

"Yeah. Let's go look at it.", she smiled a bit as her cheeks turned a few shades pinker and the two disappeared quickly.

* * *

_Laura: Okay, I know some people would comment about Ferb and Vanessa making out in a library but before you say ANY of that, I have GOT to get your attention to what I left off with! That's right folks. Monty and Jenny shippage (aka Montenny coupling). Amber thought it up as she was hanging up clothes on the clothesline one day about the two falling in love what since Monty works with animals and she supports animals and giving it some thought, it became a really cute idea. Here is a glimpse to an upcoming fanfic that will be ENTIRELY dedicated to supporting this crazily cute crack couple. PLEASE REVIEW ON THEM AS WELL! I would LOVE opinions!_

_Amber: MONTENNY FOREVER! They're JUST as cute as Phinbella!  
_

_Laura: And older so we could get away with more. XD  
_

_Amber: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! XD  
_


	5. Chapter 5

The arrival of her ex-boyfriend and his current girlfriend was enough to suddenly kill the moment Vanessa was having. Especially as considering Ferb might've known him since both work for the same agency. She wondered briefly if this was even a good spot for them to be doing this stuff less Johnny were to appear. But Ferb, while surprised to have seen Jenny on what may or may not have been a date with someone, was not to be deterred. He looked back at Vanessa, saw her face was to the ground, and decided to try to help change her mood as he leaned forward again, raised her head, and kissed her. The sudden motion was surprising but Vanessa knew where he was coming from on this and chuckled a bit before kissing back. What was more surprising though, was that as Ferb began to understand how this was done, bringing up a hand and brushing past some of her hair, his touch was much different from others. There wasn't something awkward feeling from it that said this was someone you don't exactly know. His skin was soft and smooth, his hands were careful and still somewhat firm. And as they pulled closer to hug, she wasn't sure if it was because of his odd figure of a small torso and long legs, or because she was weird, but there was something perfect at how they fit. Yes, he was smaller, but that seemed to make him not only cuter, but also...whatever the word was that she was trying to find for it. Perfect. Wonderful. An odd fit like jigsaw pieces. And for once, she was lost in the same world as Ferb is. She wished desperately they would always stay there.

Unfortunately, time was a cruel being. To part after such a day, it almost brought tears. But as she walked home, she wanted to smile and she wanted to freak out. She felt quite an odd mixture of pure bliss and absolute shock at herself.

'I had just made-out with a ten year-old boy..', she thought as the shock settled more onto her mind.

'Not to say that it was bad. I really enjoyed that! But still.. That was extremely weird to do... Making out with a ten year-old boy...'

As she walked onto the elevator, she frowned at herself as the words continued to echo in her mind as it did.

'No.. You know.. that deserves a much better way of putting it for such an awesome date.. I mean, heck! Ferb's freaking amazing. I'm surprised I never noticed it before now! And because the date was so awesome, why does it have to sound like such a bad thing?', she thought to herself as she waited for her floor. 'I need a new way of saying it... I didn't make out with just a ten year-old I... I made out with Ferb Fletcher.'

Her heart fluttered at the thought and she couldn't help but want to giggle with it.

'No! No! I made out with Agent F.', she teased herself, letting out a laugh of delight as she walked out and down the hall.

As she continued these thoughts, she sighed dreamily to herself, knowing she was able to do it tomorrow. But reality caught a hold of her dreams as a shadowy figure watched her walk by from the doorway.

"...Well you must've had a fun time.", a familiar voice said, catching her attention as she quickly spun around.

"Dad.. Oh. Um.. Yeah.", she gave a nod and a shrug. "It was... it was nice."

"You know Vanessa, I really must've taught you something about being evil.", he said as he slithered out and into the hall causing her to take a reluctant step back.

"What do you mean, Dad?", she asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Well it's just.. If I didn't know any better, I would've bought all those lovey-dovey words you said to, Ferb.", he shrugged. "Those, 'I love you's and 'You're awesome's and let's never forget the 'I HAVE to tell you something about my dad'!"

His fake smile had quickly twisted into a look Vanessa had never seen from him. Ever. A look of pure rage. Not his hissy-fit, 'I hate Roger/Perry/Charlene' sort of glare. Not his annoyed eye-roll over Norm's incompetence. Pure, evil, and enraged was all that she could hear. She almost felt the intensity of his anger seep off of him into the hallway as he stepped closer. She backed up, trying to keep her distance.

"O-Oh.. Um... W-well I-"

"We had a deal, Vanessa.", he interrupted, his voice more demonic by the moment. "YOU would keep him occupied and keep your trap shut while I worked on my evil scheme and spared his meaningless life."

"Y-yeah. I-I know!", she said, watching him as he circled around her like a wolf. "I-I-!"

"YOU disobeyed me! You KNEW what would happen if you stepped out of line!", he was now yelling down at her, causing his daughter to cringe in terror. "And you still did it anyway! I am NOT playing games here, Vanessa. Clumsy Daddy's gone this time. ONE more mess up. ONE more word, and I'll INVITE him over personally."

"N-no!", she gasped.

"Then DO WHAT I SAY or SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR BOYFRIEND.", he snarled down at her, causing tears to quickly come into her eyes. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

She quickly gave a nod but he pressed on, "I'M NOT HEARING YOU!"

"YES!", she whimpered.

"Good.", he said, his voice quieting down again before he stalked off.

Vanessa was left to stand there as the horrific event washed over her. Not once in her entire life had she seen her dad bark at anyone and never at HER. Maybe it was just because she wasn't used to it, maybe it was because he was 6 feet tall but whatever it was that suddenly made everything that used to be funny about her dad, absolutely terrifying, had sent the girl to run to her room in tears. It was a cold reminder how trapped she was as she stayed with this unexpected transformation of her father. She could only cry onto her bed and wish for nothing else than for time to fly and let her see Ferb once more.

The lover in question, however, was in a much more cheerful mood. Since they had parted, Ferb had walked home with a wide, dreamy smile on his face, a glazed look over his eyes, and nothing in the world that could penetrate the bliss that surrounded him. It wasn't the fact that he kissed Vanessa a whole lot that day. Ferb wasn't so simple on such pleasures. It was how she was WANTING to do so and how she said it. She had said she loved him. With all the means of truth and passion practically exploding as an impact with the words, Vanessa loves him. And that was what made the world forgotten to the young boy as he continued his wayward home. All through dinner that night, through the movies, through Phineas' questions, Candace's assumptions of his voice being permanently removed. No matter who did what to him, nothing could wipe away the smile on Ferb's face, turn his red cheeks white, make his eyes focus, or interrupt the ecstasy he found himself in. Even dinner, as much as food could catch Ferb's attention, wasn't noticed. Wasn't cared much for. He barely touched it and not once in the entirety of what had happened around him, said a word.

"I'm telling you Mom! He's sick or something!", Candace said, now starting to get desperate as Phineas continued to try to catch his attention, snapping his fingers and waving his hands in front of Ferb's glassy expression.

Linda and Lawrence gave expectant looks, watched their sons interaction, and then smiled at each other again. A small chuckle and Lawrence went off to the kitchen once again.

"He's fine, Candace.", Linda said as she shook her head. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?! Mom look at him! He hasn't said anything!"

"He hardly talks already, Darling.", Lawrence mentioned as he walked back in for more dinner dishes.

"Yeah but he normally says SOMETHING at the end of the day!", she groaned.

"Candace. It's nothing. It's just...something boys do.", Linda shrugged. "Phineas will go through the same thing some day."

"Yeah right. You mean the same thing they go through EVERYDAY?", she asked.

Her mother shook her head and went out to help her husband with the dishes. Candace leaned closer, scowling at her little brother.

"I don't know what sorta mind-game you're playing at, but cut it out! It's freaking me out!", she ordered.

Ferb simply gave a silent sigh, not hearing a word, got up from the table, and walked to his room.

"Ferb! Talk to me!", Phineas begged, already feeling lost without Perry and worried about losing his brother. "Say SOMETHING! Anything!"

But the boy didn't say anything. He didn't care. How could he care? There was hardly anything in the world at the moment he couldn't care less about.

* * *

_Okay, I'm putting aside all the other stories till I get this one done. And then the flip-flop between them will once again consume me. I hope you like the story so far!_


	6. Chapter 6

He flopped back onto his bed, smiling up at the ceiling as his mind wandered over the better of the day. He dug his hands in his pockets and then heard something crunch as his hands touched something foreign. He finally blinked, his eyes focusing, as he sat up and looked down at his hand. He pulled out a small piece of paper with his name on one side. Flipping it over, he saw Vanessa's name written on the other and his heart began to pound more excitedly in his chest.

'Wait.. When did she..?', he began to wonder before memories of the library came back up. 'Oh.. Yeah. That would be about right.'

He quickly opened the note and read it carefully.

"Ferb,

You have to help me! My dad has Perry captured somewhere. He's gone off his rocker! He's torturing me if I try to say anything which is why I'm writing this to you. I'll email you more details later; I don't have a lot of time right now.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz."

'She'll email me? When-?'

As if on cue, there was a chime on his computer and he walked over to see an instant-message window pop up.

"Ferb, it's me Vanessa.", an email by the name of Punk-rocker said.

Ferb raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised but sat down and began to type back.

"Funny timing. I just read your note.", he replied.

"You did? Good. I found your email address in Owca's computer system."

"How did you get into Owca's computer?"

"Dad left the window open and I looked at it while he used the bathroom. XD"

"Are you okay then? You said you were being tortured."

"I'm fine right now. Did you see that blue necklace I was wearing?"

"Yes?"

"It's a camera. Dad keeps in touch with us on our dates and shocks me when I say the wrong thing or try to hide it."

"/O_O/"

"Lol! Yeah. That was what had me blushing afterwards too. XP;;"

"Oh... Perfect.."

"Well I'm okay now. He doesn't really care at the moment."

"So what's this about him having Perry?"

"The last I knew was that he had Perry and the other agents hanging upside down. I don't exactly know why but they were just all in some weird trance. It's like all of a sudden he's hit himself with a smart-inator and can find out practically anything."

Ferb thought about this for a moment. There weren't any smart-inators in the man's history, but he had a feeling brains wasn't the only thing gained in this.

"As for the trap, it's perfectly normal for animals to remain motionless when held upside down. It's a defense mechanism that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is using to his advantage. As for your dad, his profile says he's clumsy. How different is he from how he normally is?"

"He's not clumsy anymore for starters. He's become something of a scary genius that wouldn't hesitate to kill either one of us. And he normally SMOTHERS me with affection but just earlier before dinner he was yelling down at me!", she sighed as she typed and shook her head.

Ferb read and thought for a moment. There was a turneverythingevilinator recorded in his documents.. Was this something spun-off of that? Or maybe he was using the same thing again. To become more evil since, before, people didn't seem to consider him as such. He relayed the possibility to Vanessa and she gave it a thought and a nod.

"Maybe you're right.", she replied.

"By the way, if you're being threatened with death for talking to me about this sort of stuff, then how are you getting away with this?"

"My dad could care less about who I talk to online. He just thinks I'm up here typing away to one of my friends again.", she rolled her eyes as she typed. "Either way, I'm sorry I had to lie to you before."

Ferb was hoping to avoid this. It was only a split second after finding out how she's been sat up by her father that he was wondering if everything was a lie. But now that her lying WAS brought up, there was only one thing he could think of.

"...I'm guessing that also counts about you dating me.", he sighed as he replied. "I mean, you didn't actually want to go out with me, did you? You were just following what your dad said."

"That's not true!", Vanessa quickly replied, alarmed at his statement, but then caught herself. "...Mostly."

"Mostly? What was true?"

"Well, I mean at first, I wasn't exactly ecstatic about the idea. But then I started to be. Honest! I wasn't kidding when I said I loved you earlier. That was all truth."

"So you wanted to go to a library, NOT just because of the note?", Ferb replied, finding it hard to accept the story.

"Well.. Okay, I planned out the library, figuring it was the only way I could slip you the note. It wasn't my first idea of a date. But I'm glad we went there, note aside. Ferb, please. Don't start questioning me on this. I really do love you. It's the truth."

Ferb thought about this for a moment. So, parts of their dating was plotted out just to keep things going. Others was truth. It all sounded like an odd way to behave but if Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who normally smothers her with affection, is now threatening to kill her, Ferb supposed there might be a point or two behind her logic. Since Vanessa didn't fully understand the situation with her dad, they agreed tomorrow she would do a little insight and together they'll scheme against him. However, it was time for bed and after saying his "good-night"s, Ferb had shut the computer off and climbed into bed, curious of what was awaiting him tomorrow.

* * *

BTW, Ferb's text face was supposed to be blushing but FF's being weird again. *shrugs* Review!


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Vanessa got herself dressed and fed and took a breath of reassurance before coming into her father's lab. The man was busy typing away at the computer and was too absorbed in his work to have noticed her.

"Dad?", she asked, making Heinz jump and spin around.

"Vanessa!", he said in shock before snapping back into his previous temper with her. "What on earth are you still doing here?! You should be heading out to meet up with Ferb Fletcher!"

"Well actually, Dad. He told me he and his family would be gone to the beach till later today. Can't go out if he's not here.", she shrugged. "So.. I thought I'd take Mom's advice and...try to hang out with you."

"Well don't you have any of your other friends to be with?", he glowered down at her.

She held back the urge to go with the shiver of fear that coursed through her spine and shook her head.

"They're busy.", she shrugged.

Doof gave an exasperated sigh at this as he shook his head, "Fine. Just stay out of the way, alright?"

Vanessa nodded and watched quietly as he worked. After a moment, she casually brought up the questions.

"So...What exactly is your evil scheme again?", she asked innocently.

"To turn everyone in the world into my evil mindless slaves with my turneverythingevilinator.", Heinz explained calmly.

"Ah.", she gave a nod and was quiet again for a while before asking. "So then where's, Perry? Isn't he supposed to be the one fighting you right now?"

"I have Perry the Platypus locked up around here in case you fail and Ferb Fletcher decides to barge on in.", he said before stopping to turn and face her suspiciously. "...Why are you asking all these questions?"

"Well I'm supposed to be spending time with you!", Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Sheesh Dad. You're not gonna let me help, you can at least tell me what the heck you're making!"

She sat down in a nearby chair with a huff and Heinz resumed his work, still cautious of any more questions. Vanessa knew this was the case and decided to wait it out a bit longer before asking anything else. It was an hour until she opened her mouth again.

"So where do you go to everyday? Wouldn't Owca just find you here?", she asked, quickly regretting it.

Heinz spun around on his heels then, pointing at the door behind her and looming over her like the reaper with firey eyes of seething rage.

"OUT!", he ordered. "Enough of your questions. OUT!"

It didn't take her long before she was gone out of his sight and he huffed and stalked to his balcony. He had been waiting over the last hour for her to finally leave the room and for her to still be around asking questions was pushing his incredibly short limit. He stepped out as a huge white blimp came rolling by like a fog and hopped on. Unfortunately for him, however, Vanessa had hung around the door long enough to have seen this.

'Dad, you're SO busted this time.', she thought with a smile.

Ferb was not at the beach. He had no intention of even being with his brother much to Phineas' pleads. Instead he paced worriedly back and forth like a man waiting for his wife at the hospital. He wasn't sure when Vanessa would be on and he knew he had to be there when she was. He had explained it to Monogram what had happened without so much detail, been given his praise, and now was left to end this caper and find Perry. For Monogram. For Phineas. For him even. As much as he loved Vanessa, thoughts occurred to him of how little he had really been paying attention to the missing monotreme and exactly how much he did miss sleeping with the animal in his arms. It was all up to them now. He and Vanessa. Just as soon as he had word. Just as soon as...

"Ferb?", Vanessa's text appeared on the screen with a chime.

Ferb instantly jumped into the seat and began to type back as fast as his fingers could go.

"Yes. What have you learned?"

"He's got Perry trapped here in the building with me. He left in a white blimp. How your organization missed it, I have NO clue.", she rolled her eyes as she typed. "But I'm sure that's where he's hiding. I don't exactly know where Perry is myself. He shooed me out of the room too fast. But if we don't hurry he'll make everyone his evil slaves with his turneverythingevilinator."

"Which I'm betting he used on himself to make himself more evil in comparison. Of course.", Ferb nodded. "I see. But...how does he plan on getting one beam all over the world?"

"I dunno. I think I saw him work on a satellite once.", Vanessa shrugged as she typed.

"Most likely he has a whole mess of them then.", Ferb deducted. "Alright. Would now be good for me to come over?"

"I'm not sure. Dad might have some weird alarm sat up."

"We'll find a way to cut it off then."

"Well shouldn't we plan out everything BEFORE we go on?", Ferb could read the smirk with the words and chuckled.

"Sorry. The family's been getting worried."

"I understand."

They continued to plot and plan. Stopping only once in a while for personal needs such as lunch and knowledgeable needs such as where what was and how best to avoid anything. It was a few hours before they finally figured it out. Flawlessly. And it was time to put it into action before Dr. Doofenshmirtz could find out.

Ferb pulled up to the DEI, having to pause for a moment to chuckle at the police man's expression of a ten year-old remote-controlling a full sized automobile with a governmental badge to get by with for speeding.

"I'm gonna miss that.", he thought to himself before stepping out and buzzing on the intercom.

"Hello?", Vanessa asked as if she really didn't know who it was.

"Vanessa, it's me. Ferb.", he said with a smile. "My family came back a little early."

Heinz was already back in for Lunch and was immediately worried when he heard Ferb's voice.

Vanessa gave a chuckle and replied, "Well come right on up then."

She turned around and had to work hard at making her fearful expression to find Heinz looming over her from behind.

"I thought you said he was at the beach for the day!", he snarled.

"N-no. I said he was gone to the beach with his family. I didn't say he wouldn't be coming back.", she said with a slight shiver.

"GET. RID. OF HIM.", her father snarled.

"Dad, we already talked it over yesterday. He said if there was time when they came back, he'd come by and we'd hang out in my room.", she said, inching her way to the door. "JUST...my room. I promise you, he's not gonna see anything else of the house."

"He better not or it's YOUR life on the line.", Heinz tapped his foot impatiently. "Well get outta here! before he goes snooping about!"

She scurried out, sighing a breath of relief for having gotten out of there in the first place. They met up at the elevator and started walking back down the hallway. Vanessa glanced over at the door to the lab, seeing Heinz watch them carefully from it's frame. Ferb opened the door, bowing as he allowed the lady first, she smiled, gave a nod and headed inside. Once the door was closed behind them, Heinz waited for a second and then tore off for his blimp. It was the only safe place he could carry on his mission now. In the bedroom however, they merely stood there against the door, waiting for a moment to make sure Heinz wouldn't come in when an awkward thought came to mind. It was Ferb's first time being in Vanessa's house, let alone her room. A glance at each other, a sudden flash back to the library, and both faces turned away bright red.

"Ahem! R-right so..", Vanessa began awkwardly. "Did you..?"

"Yeah. Right here.", Ferb quickly pulled out the pliers from his pocket.

She bent down and after making sure not to catch the skin or hair, Ferb cut the wire of the necklace she was wearing. The whirring died and Vanessa, already close to the ground, collapsed to her knees in relief.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!", she smiled though tears came to her eyes. "Thank you, Ferb. You have NO idea how glad I am to have that thing off!"

Ferb was slightly surprised. Having not worn it, he hadn't known exactly how painful it was when it shocked her and how fearful it was to be wearing it in the first place with such a danger to it. But Ferb gave a smile and a nod and tossed it in the trash.

"No. Ferb. Really.", she said, seeing he wasn't getting it. "That thing.. I... Ferb, you don't know how much of a relief it is..."

"Vanessa, I may be left-brained, but I've got a pretty vivid imagination.", he smiled reassuringly. "You're welcome."

She hugged him for a moment and then they got to work. They snuck into Heinz's lab, disengaging any alarms that might go off and then walked out onto the balcony with a pair of binoculars. When Vanessa pointed out the blimp Ferb had to make sure he was seeing right for a second.

"See, I know it's white. But no idiot could think that it was a cloud.", Vanessa said with a shake of her head. "How does Owca not know he's in there?"

"...Because it's made of my t-shirts.", Ferb simply replied, earning a wild and confused look from Vanessa. "Phineas and I made a Summer All the Time fashion line one day. He must've gone to a retro store and bought the warehouse's shipment of the extra large because my shirt is white and the clothes are undetectable by radar."

She stared at the young boy in slight surprise but oddly, it made sense. Owca searched with radar. The blimp was covered with radar-proofed shirts. It threw the OWCA off Heinz's scent.

"Okay.. So how do we get there?", Vanessa asked.

Ferb began to ponder the question but suddenly there was only one answer that rang out into the room.

"Krrrrrr!"

* * *

_See now THIS is what happens when you don't take good care of your pets. XD_


	8. Chapter 8

Ferb and Vanessa whirled around to find Perry standing behind them, a stern look across his face.

"Oh! There you are Perry!", Vanesa smiled, walking over.

"V..vaness-", Ferb began to say before Perry suddenly tripped the teenager, grabbed her wrist, and slammed her into the opposite wall.

Ferb backed up a step and got himself ready to fight as the now-evil monotreme turned on him. It wasn't a question of why Perry was the top agent of the OWCA. But it was a question of how Ferb had managed to get about as good as him in such small time. With every punch Perry threw, Ferb knew how to block and dodge them. But he wasn't willing to fight back. Not his pet platypus. Which Vanessa quickly came to understand as why Perry was down here to begin with. To keep Ferb from fighting! But Perry kept at it, causing Ferb to move nearer and nearer to the balcony. Ferb glanced back knowing he was becoming trapped in a terrible fate when Vanessa suddenly came up, wrapping her arms around the monotreme and trying to pull him away. Perry thrashed back and forth, trying to break free of the girl's grip. He kicked off the floor, pushing her back onto the floor. The hard tools that were scattered about pressed into Vanessa's back, making her instinctively reach an arm back to get rid of it, but that was all Perry needed to push the other off and spring back into action. But Ferb was fast and pinned the platypus soundly onto the floor, making Perry squirm and struggle to get an upperhand. It wasn't a question of why Perry was the top agent of the OWCA. But it was a question of how Ferb had managed to get about as good as him in such small time. Because Ferb had done his studying thoroughly on the Owca Internet. He knew what it was that the turneverythingevilinator did. How it affected their gelatin monster and how it was by seeing Phineas and Ferb that his own dad was snapped out of it at an evil pageant. But to make Perry remember everything good about him... How to do it? Ferb smiled breifly, knowing the answer, and took off Perry's hat. He quickly sat up, holding tightly onto the monotreme as it was picked up as well and tried to squirm away. With Perry forced on his lap, Ferb gently brushed a hand through the silken soft fur making Perry thrash even more as memories crossed in his mind and began to mix. Ferb petting him? No. Vanessa..or Norm. Or..

"Perry.", Ferb said quietly, making the platypus struggle less as his hand scratched Perry's neck.

The moment was fast and instanlty, Perry's eyes became wide as he looked up in shock at Ferb. Ferb smiled. He had been with the platypus for so long, he could see the change. Perry was back to normal. The platypus quickly backed up, surprised to see Ferb wearing a fedora and holding his but Ferb placed a reassuring hand on the other's shoulder.

"It's okay. Monogram hired me.", he explained.

Perry allowed himself to relax a bit and he looked over at Vanessa and then looked about the room, noticing someone was missing. Rage quickly built up in Perry as his momentarily absent memory came back and he looked around more angrily for Heinz with a chatter.

"Perry, Phineas and I taught you better language than that.", Ferb scolded, pouting a bit as he guessed what Perry was saying.

Perry rolled his eyes with a slight shrug as if to say it wasn't entirely his fault.

"Perry, Dad's hiding in his blimp. Any ideas of how to reach him?", Vanessa asked, crouching down to the platypus' height.

Without needing to think it twice, Perry quickly brought out Doof's flying platform and the trio were on their way to the sky. Within moments, Perry sat the platform on autopilot and jumped into the top of it, tearing through the cloth and Ferb was ready to join him but stopped to see Vanessa was a bit hesitant, normally already being on there with her dad instead of breaking in. With a smile and a hand in hers, Vanessa found her courage and they jumped as well. Heinz was already pepared for them as Perry had found out. Agents who had been turned evil were surrounding the trio as Heinz turned to them.

"Ah, Agent F. How nice of you to join us.", Heinz said with a wicked smile. "And Vanessa. Feeling rebellious are we? Yes I knew you were joining sides with him when I saw your camera turn off!"

Vanessa flinched a bit but Ferb stepped in front of her, scowling menacingly at the mad scientist. This was the man his platypus always fought. This was the man that Phineas mistook to be part of their mission. This was the man that had turned his platypus against him. And Ferb was more than ready to stand up to him.

"If you think you're going to be standing up for your girlfriend, you have bigger troubles to worry about.", Heinz spat. "In just mere moments the sattelites will take off and then everyone in the entire world will be my slaves!"

Perry was the first to react, pulling out his grappling hook, firing it at a nearby beam, and swinging over the sea of agents to kick the mad doctor in the face. Instantly the room was in an uproar of fighting. Heinz threw Perry off of him into the fray with Ferb against all the other agents. But as Dr. Doofenshmirtz prepared himself to start off his evil plan, Vanessa knew it was time to cut the child-stuff. That wasn't her dad. That wasn't Heinz. And he wasn't about about turn everyone into slaves. Avoiding agents and leaping over metal structures, Vanessa tackled her dad, taking them both to the floor as they fought. If Ferb had undone the ray's effects on Perry, she hoped she would be able to do the same with her dad. Though pulling back on his shirt, trying to keep him from getting up and starting the inator probably wasn't a memory she could spark in her dad to revert him to normal.

"Dad! Listen to me! You're not you anymore!", she pleaded as Heinz tried to shove her off of him. "You're not evil!"

"Yes, I am!", Heinz argued, finally throwing her off but now having to make her let go of his arms. "GET OFF!"

"Not like this! You don't yell at me! It's me! Vanessa!", she advanced from holding onto his wrists to wrapping her arms around his neck, partially hugging him, partially trying to drag him back to the ground to keep him from the inator.

As they struggled between each other, Ferb finally managed to throw off another agent and he and Perry seemed to be cleared for a moment. They looked at the humans, at the inator, gave each other a glance, smile, and a nod. Both thinking the same thing. Heinz finally grabbed Vanessa by her hair, causing her to cry out in pain and shoved her off of him and into a monitor. That tore it with Ferb. The young boy flung himself into the doctor, pushing them both to the ground. But before Heinz could get a better hold of the boy, Ferb quickly grabbed one arm, swung it around to Heinz's back and grabbed the other, positioning them both together.

Meanwhile, out in Summer school, a teacher was busy explaining to his students once again about the positives and negatives of algebra.

"Think of it like a train, kids.", he was saying as he drew on the black-board to illustrate. "You tape a train moving forward and replay it forwards. That's like a positive number and positive number, added together to create another positive. The train's moving up the number line ever so diligently."

He scribbled arrows pointing to the right of the train and "2 + 2 = 4" as he spoke. Most of the class rolled their eyes, understanding basic arithmatic easily enough but Baljeet quickly wrote down the notes to not forget.

"So record the train going forward and watch the tape while rewinding...", the teacher continued, erasing the first arrows and drwaing one above the train, pointing to the right and another below the train pointing to the left. "Postive plus negative equals...? Anyone? Anyone? Negative."

He scribbled the equation "1 - 2 = -1".

"And now record the train going BACKWARDS and play the tape while REWINDING.", he said, erasing the arrows yet again and drawing both to point to the left. "Negative plus negative equals...anyone? Anyone?"

"Positive?", Baljeet asked. "Because the train will look like it was going forward?"

"Exactly.", the teacher said, writing out "-3 + (-4) = +1". 


	9. Chapter 9

What the teacher said was more true than most would first think of. In conversations, even, if someone said, "I don't not like it.", it had two negatives that would actually mean "I like it.". And in fighting crime, if someone made themselves to be more evil, how can you be most evil to an evil person? By being nice. Which is exactly what the plan was. Perry turned the inator around and shot it at one of the stationed satellites. The beam refracted and bounced about the room, expertly zapping all the agents and Doofenshmirtz himself. Within a split second, the animals paused and looked about somewhat in a daze, including Heinz who scratched his head as if there was a headache.

"Wait.. What was I..?", the doctor mumbled dizzily as Ferb let go and stepped back.

Heinz looked about the room and saw the inators and the satellites. There were agents, a kid with green hair.. Ferb, right? And his daughter. His daughter Vanessa.

'Who.. I hurt- OH MY GOSH!', Heinz quickly thought as he rushed over. "Vanessa! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean-"

"No. Dad? You're fine.", Vanessa smiled a bit, happy to see her worried father once again. "You're okay. You're back to normal now...in a manner of speaking."

But it wasn't good enough for the man as he quickly embraced her, sobbing onto her shoulder apologies for harming her and scarring her for life. Vanessa simply allowed him to do so with a chuckle and hug him back, quietly reassuring him it was all going to be okay. Unfortunately as Ferb stood there with Perry, happy for the moment himself, he knew what the future held for him only moments from this point. And as it was agreed upon, Ferb was soon in Owca base, standing before a large, slightly familiar-looking inator with Carl behind it, pushing away at buttons to make it work and Monogram waiting patiently by.

"I will admit, it was slightly nice to have a change of pace, having you around here Agent F.", Monogram admitted. "Too bad you're not an animal though."

Ferb simply shrugged. He knew this was coming. And while he had finally found love in his pet's nemesis' daughter, he knew he was going to have to forget it all later. So with a flash of bright light, Ferb later found himself walking through his house, blinking a bit at the bright colorful lights one would often see after a bright flash though..he could never really tell where the flash came from. He smiled seeing Phineas hugging Perry as the two sat on the couch and walked on up to his room. Once inside he took off his head-shaped helmet and tossed it casually on the bed and leaned back in the computer chair. He knew the amnesia was coming. That's why he was ready.

'Like I'M gonna forget about Vanessa.', Ferb thought smugly to himself for the moment.

There was a knock at the door and after a moment, it swung open and Heinz peered outside. He saw the boy standing there with his bright green hair and scowled hatefully.

"She's SIXTEEN!", he hissed before slamming the door in Ferb's face.

"DAD!", Vanessa's muffled voice was heard through the door before opening it and smiling at her boyfriend. "Hey Ferb."

She quickly closed the door and stepped into the hall. Ferb happily handed her the flowers he had bought and the two headed on down the hall into the elevator.

"So, whatcha have in mind for today?", she asked as she pressed the first floor button.

"Something simple, and not the library.", Ferb chuckled.

This earned a giggle from the other and the door closed on both. Only a second later did a green laser run into the steel doors with a growl of disappointment.

"CURSE YOU FERB FLETCHER!", Heinz shouted angrily.


End file.
